Commando Recon Operations
=Overview= First known as the Cheating Resistance Organization, the Commando Recon Operations was a military style organization first founded as an Anti-H4H group and it was a key member of the LBP Union up until the schism. It is best known for being M88youngling's voice during the Shadow Epoch. History The Cheating Resistance Organization was founded by Kazmord in mid 2009, and was rather small. It worked to develop a rather detailed arms program and became a well known developer of naval vessels. Before the start of the RSR War, the Red Skull Republic attacked the CRO with photo spam due to faulty intelligence given to the RSR by the Agents' operative in the clan, who was caught. This attack sparked the opening of the war. Continuing arms development for the next year or so, Kazmord eventually resigned as leader and gave it to a certain individual. M88youngling, a minor member of the clan, eventually was then given leadership. With H4H coming to a close, he decided to rename the organization to the Commando Recon Operations, and its ideals changed into a sort of private military corporation. This fueled M88youngling's interest in armed affairs as the Union schism neared. Commando Recon Operations Becoming rather moderately sized, it was fair to say that the CRO had replaced the Agents in M88youngling's focus. During the meeting when President Godman2k7 stepped down, CRO members stormed the chat as tensions escalated. This sparked the schism that brought the Union to collapse in 2011. The CRO was a core member of the New Union, if not the only active one. Other New Union clans such as the Eagles were not very active in the alliance. Eventually, with pressure from other rising clans of a similar theme, M88youngling brought the CRO to be his prime focus, and dismantled the New Union, featuring a bombing of its capital city Blankton and the New Union's headquarters. The CRO pursued a dark, militaristic theme, but was ridiculed for its lack of detail in doing so by the elitist clans of the time. The clan often fought with the Elite Sack Force over an unknown grudge. This led the ESF to join the Loyalist Union to gain allies to unite against the CRO. The Shadow Epoch The CRO joined the clans of the Shadow Epoch. It pursued warfare and sought to make its mark on the world through armed conflict. However, many of the other warring groups of this time in the post schism world ridiculed the CRO for its childish attitude and more specifically, its lack of creative skill. This led to a great deal of resentment from the CRO towards the rest of the community due to the elitist attitudes they were confronted with. The CRO did find a few allies, which persisted very briefly, such as the Jackos Rangers. The greatest enemy of the CRO was the Fallen Republic and its satellite states, known colloquially as the Shadow Paradigm for a brief period. It dedicated itself to combating FR due to their nazi ideology and elitist attitudes. However, the tactics used against the Fallen Republic led to the CRO's downfall. Flamewars and photo spam were a weapon of the past, and the FR and its allies used their high pedestal to ridicule the CRO and use them to augment their own strength by using them as advertising. The more the CRO made a big deal over FR, the more people knew about the clan, and therefore the more influence they maintained. Eventually the overwhelming support for FR at the time led M88youngling to resign from the clan and disband the CRO. Developments The CRO was a powerhouse in Online Create Battle arms manufacturing, but this did little to help their political status much to their dismay. While several engineers came and went within the CRO such as WillThiv and Helmethed, the chief developer of the CRO's arsenal was M88youngling himself. Early technology utilized by the CRO was modified community technology and reused old Union technology. However, when LBP2 came around, the CRO began to develop its own weapons for its arsenal. This didn't advance into full effect until the CRO retired its premier LAAT Gunship, which was a community model with flight and armament logic made by the CRO. The CRO eventually developed a series of aircraft known as the R-Type series, which were based on the "shoot-em-up" series "R-Type." Demographics Population The majority of the population of the Commando Recon Operations was from the United States, though a few members from the United Kingdom and Canada were present at various times. A list of verified members can be found here. Language The majority of the CRO spoke English. It should be noted that one of the most important arms developers in the early days of the CRO after the schism, Willthiv, spoke French. Government The Commando Recon Operations was mainly run like a military, and thus had a authoritative chain of command. Foreign Relations and Military The Commando Recon Operations in its early days after the schism sought conflict to make a name for themselves, often looking for fights with other comparable organizations such as the Elite Sack Force. Though these efforts were fruitless, the doctrine persisted, and used ineffective tactics against these targets. For over a year, the Commando Recon Operations campaigned to have Online Create Battle be a standard for conflicts between clans. CRO's fixation with this radical system that starkly contrasted Create War brought about an opportunity for the CRO to be ridiculed for its unorthodox methods that did not line up with the elitist standard. If opponents failed to accept a challenge to OCB, the CRO would attempt to declare them cowards. This tactic failed and led to frequent flamewars and wound up actually promoting the CRO's enemies from the resulting conflicts. Culture and Style The Commando Recon Operations was heavily influenced by some of the early LBP1 military designers at first, but later as it caught its stride slowly began improving into a sci-fi / post-modern force. At the pinnacle of this focus, was the development of M88youngling's R-Type fleet. Directly based off the game saga of the same name, the CRO's R-Type series of aircraft started off fairly weak in design and gradually increased in design. This became the primary strength of the CRO's creative style, which was also a weakness. The CRO's level design was very basic, and had not learned the more popular sticker art and wall art methods used by other clans at the time, leading to more ridicule from the elitists. Infrastructure The Commando Recon Operations utilized simple text chats for the most part to communicate, as well as manual mass messaging. Multiple facilities were created as well as a keycard system to gain access to these areas. These keys were valued greatly and were changed following any known breaches or loss of any members. It gave the CRO a tool to help with counterintelligence, and increased desire for players to seek membership. The CRO, during the days of the overlord glitch, developed a system for keeping players from breaking into the secure facilities using the glitch. This was subsequently applied to all CRO facilities for protection. Category:Clans Category:LBPU Clans Category:2010